Never Again
by Animegirl1129
Summary: PogueCaleb. Slash. Can be considered a followup to my fic 'Leaving'. Caleb's return. Enjoy!


-Never Again-

**_Okay. I needed to write something and I just started typing. This is what I ended up with. Typed in about two hours. Why my english paper can't come out that quickly I do not know... Umm... Pogue/Caleb. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Pogue stared up in shock at the dark figure looming over his bed at some ungodly hour of night. He rubbed at his eyes; convinced he must still be dreaming as he tried to push the remnants of this newest one away, to bring himself back to the world of the conscious.

But Caleb was still there.

"You gonna pinch yourself, too?" The elder teased, offering a lazy half-smile that promptly morphed into a one hundred percent pure Caleb grin.

Pogue didn't bother replying to that comment, just grabbed a fistful of navy blue t-shirt, and pulled.

His lips fused to his best friends in a familiar, comfortable way and he could taste the strong, rich flavor of cigarette smoke and alcohol on the other boy's tongue as the kiss turned more and more passionate. A hand naturally wound its way into Caleb's dark hair, as the other hand attempted to work him out of his shirt.

Finally, when both boys were desperate for air -even though they could have just used their powers to sustain themselves- they separated, foreheads resting against each other. Pogue's eyes locked with the others, tinted dark, and glazed over with lust. "You're back…" He stated, obviously.

Caleb just nodded, wrapping himself around his lover's body.

It was in the comfortable silence that follows that Pogue first realized that it was storming outside. He could hear the wind, and the rain pounding against the roof and the sharp claps of thunder every few moments, but none of that mattered to him. He finally had his Caleb back, after nearly two months. Two fucking months of undercover work trying to make sure that Chase Collins was really dead. Nothing could touch them right now.

"Did you find anything?"

"It's over." The older boy replied. But, he knew Caleb wasn't telling him something. "He's gone. Now."

Pogue ran his fingers over the other's arm, decided he'd let that go for now. He smiled to himself when he felt goose bumps raise on the other's skin. "Cay…"

The older boy made some sort of noise indicating he'd heard in response. "Hmm?"

"Can… I want to be with you tonight." He whispered, so softly Caleb nearly misses it.

The next thing he knew, Caleb was lying on top of him instead of beside him, crushing their mouths together once again.

Pogue groaned, his hands groping for the hem of his best friend's shirt. "God… been so long." He pressed feather soft kisses along his lover's neck down to his collarbone.

"I missed you, too." Caleb whispered, pulling away long enough to get the troublesome shirt over his head. Pogue, who'd been sleeping before the unexpected visit, was already shirtless, a fact that the older boy took shameless advantage of. He pressed their bare chests together, the long awaited feel of warm skin on warm skin intoxicating to both teenagers.

His hands settled somewhere on Caleb's hips, fingers tracing random patterns on the pronounced bones there as he left his mark along the older boy's neck. With a sort of practiced ease, he flipped them both over, hovering over Caleb's lean body. "No idea how much I missed you."

Caleb smiled softly, tugging at the pajama pants keeping him from the rest of Pogue's body. "So show me." He suggested his touch like lightning on his best friend's hardening member.

After one last kiss to his lover's mouth, he progressed lover, lavishing every inch of skin he passed with tender kisses and indulging in the occasional urge to mark a patch of skin, tugging Caleb's jeans and boxers down as he went. One on Caleb's elbow, another on a defined hipbone, the last on an inner thigh. He moved down one leg and up the other slowly, drawing out this anticipated pleasure for as long as possible. Finally, when he had Caleb arching off the sheets and moaning his impatience, he took his lover's leaking erection into his mouth.

"God, Pogue…" Caleb groaned, fingers entangling themselves in his long brown hair.

Pogue teased the head of the organ, swirling his tongue around the crown, tasting the pre-come that had gathered there before he took the length in. He wrapped his fingers around the base, holding back the release he knew Caleb wanted.

The older boy was fighting the urge to buck his hips. Pogue had stopped moving, just stayed like that, with him down his throat. Those soft brown eyes were watching him, absorbing him and it was pushing Caleb towards the edge. "Please… Pogue… please." He begged, something he found himself reduced to often in this specific predicament.

The younger responded as Caleb had hoped, humming low in his throat, the vibrations sending him closer and closer to pure bliss. Pogue's mouth was moving again, following the vein that was pulsing on the underside of his cock. A brush of the tongue across the head and he was gone. He managed a barely audible. "I… Pogue…" before he came.

Pogue had no objections to this, swallowing down every drop of the bitter liquid he could get.

Unsure as to whether or not he still had any bones in his body or whether Pogue had somehow managed to suck them out while he was at work, Caleb didn't even try to move.

"That's nothing compared to how much I wanted you here." Pogue whispered into his lover's ear upon moving back up to kiss him again. "Not even close."

Caleb exhaled deeply, trying to regain any kind of motor function. "I… I… want you… in me, now." He managed. And the look of lust and love on the other's face was enough to get him moving again.

Unable to deny such a request, Pogue started planting kisses along Caleb's jaw line, slowly making his way to his lips again. One hand moved to start preparing the other boy but Caleb stopped him. "No. Just… please. Need you."

"Cay… I don't wanna hurt you." Pogue replied, eyes meeting the others in all seriousness.

"You won't. I can take you… Please…" He pleaded, but Pogue was having none of it. A finger probed the entrance tentatively, slowly working its way inside. Caleb arched into the touch, having long ago gotten over the initial awkward feeling that came with it. "Nggh, Pogue…"

The younger pressed a hard kiss to the other's already kiss swollen lips, tongue delving into the willing mouth.

He added a second finger, scissoring the two apart and stretching his lover before curling his fingers and aiming for the bundle of nerves he knew sent Caleb up the wall. The reaction was immediate. Upon hitting that spot, Caleb arched into him, pushing himself further onto the fingers just as Pogue added a third.

"Please… Pogue…"

His free hand dug madly through the drawer of his bedside table, searching for the bottle of lube he kept there. "Ah…" He grabbed the bottle, grinning in satisfaction as he applied the liquid to himself, setting the bottle aside. "Ready?"

"Coconut scented? Really?" Caleb teased, hands gripping his lovers strong shoulders. "Yeah. More than ready."

He maneuvered himself between the boy's spread knees, positioning himself before slowly entering. He pressed his lips to Caleb's before he went any further. "Okay?"

Impatient and horny, Caleb didn't gratify that with a response. Instead, he gripped harder to Pogue's shoulders and impaled himself. "Yeah…" He inhaled, the burn of the abrupt entry quickly fading from pain into pleasure.

Pogue groaned at the feeling of being surrounded by Caleb again after so long. Giving his lover a moment to adjust to the intrusion, he started to move again, giving several short, shallow thrusts before pulling back nearly all the way before plunging in again.

"Feels so good." The elder moaned, hooking a leg behind Pogue's knee to pull him in deeper.

"Love you so much…" Pogue whispered softly, shifting just slightly so that he could hit Caleb's prostate from a better angle.

Caleb arched against him again, pressing his revived erection into Pogue's stomach. Taking the hint, he closed his fist around the organ, applying a subtle pressure at the base as he had done before to hold the impending orgasm off for as long as possible.

He shifted them again, rolling onto his back with Caleb straddling him, still buried inside of the older boy. With this new position came new angles that had his lover in a state of utter obliviousness to the world beyond the two of them. "Love you, too." Caleb gasped, using his knees to gain momentum and impale himself on the other boy's erection.

Pogue could feel himself getting close, then. He increased the pace of his hand on Caleb, twisting his wrist a bit and running his thumb over the slit at the head. "Cay…" He urged his lover on, eyes locking with the older boys yet again.

The sight before him, as well as all of the stimulation had Caleb falling over the edge in a matter of seconds after that. He came hard, white ribbons splashing over Pogue's chest and stomach.

Pogue came at the same time, his own release spilling inside of Caleb, just as the older boy collapsed over him.

They were both panting, gasping for air in their post-orgasmic bliss. Pogue reluctantly pulled Caleb off of him, settling him at his side. He curled his arms around the familiar frame, after using his own discarded pants to wipe up the mess.

"Amazing." Caleb managed, about as coherent a comment as he could manage given the situation.

Pogue ran his fingers over the other's stomach, reveling in just having him here again. "If you ever leave again… I'm going with you and there's not a chance in hell of you stopping me."

He felt Caleb tracing the Chase induced scars on his stomach and somehow knew that the older boy had other plans. However, Caleb's reply surprised him. "Doesn't matter. I'm never leaving you again."


End file.
